


Extempore

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon lusts.
Relationships: Leon/Sora
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Extempore

**Author's Note:**

> For KHYML, a 15 Minute Ficlet. May 9, 2005.

"Ah!"

Sora was making little, surprised noises, the sort that told Leon that this wasn't something completely new but instead just something somewhat new and more really not quite expected. That was it, not quite expected. Of course, Leon could equally argue that he hadn't exactly meant to end up in this situation, but that would be a twisted form of the truth, too. He'd need to borrow Sora's hands, which were currently hooked onto his belts, to count the number of times he'd taken his own arousal into his own hands in the dark warm Traverse Town nights to relieve the sheer need that Sora put into him. Played it cool on the surface yes, but other than that, Leon lusted.

He was working his way slowly down Sora's neck, pushing off Sora's jacket slowly as he made sure to kiss every bit of flesh that he was exposing. Despite having the urge to just throw clothing to the floor, Leon resisted, trying to formulate some sort of plan now that he'd actually made a move. He knew better. He knew to plan, prepare. But... Things never went according to plan anyway.

"Leon... Ah!"

Little noises. Sora was breathing hard through his mouth already, grabbing at the bottom of Leon's t-shirt and pulling it awkwardly upward. The feel of another's hands on his skin was almost too much. It had been too damned long.

Sora's jacket came off easily, and just a couple of zippers held the rest. Not rushing... No... That was the plan, the un-plan, this had all happened so fast but been so just-waiting-to-happen. Sora's nipples were just a shade darker than the rest of Sora's skin, still all strangely pale for a boy from the islands. His hair was being wrapped in Sora's hands now, not pulling, just needing to touch something. Leon wondered if he should move faster, just in case suddenly Sora realized what was happening. There should have been a plan, but this, this un-plan burst of whatever-it-was... Yeah, it was working too. It was working too.


End file.
